elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frostbite Spider (Skyrim)
Plural Page Name Anyone know why this page isn't simply named "Frostbite Spider" (no 's')? Knives182 (talk) 10:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Nope. So I just moved it for you Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 11:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You are too kind, sir. Knives182 (talk) 11:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hadvar I'd go with giant snakes everyday, cause im sick and tired of them buggers sneaking on me and dropping from the sky'. I dont have Arachnidphobia anymore, but them buggers still creep me out, ya know?--Nikolai belenski (talk) 11:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I used to have pretty severe arachnophobia myself, though I've mostly cured myself of it over the years. I'm with you, though—these Frostbite Spiders really aren't helping matters any. I should really strike all of Skyrim from my Nirn tourism to keep away from them. *shudders* — Somarinoa (talk) 11:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Lis and the "Types" section In the "Types" section, it says that Lis is a special type, yet, when I look in the "Trivia" section, I see other named spiders. Should Lis' information be moved from the "Types" section into the "Trivia" section? Kroq-gar78 (talk) 08:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dealing with Spiders for Those With Arachnophobia Like many other players of Skyrim, I have found Frostbite Spiders to be particularly grusome and repulsive. As such, I have devised methods for dealing with the big buggers without establishing visual contact. The solution for this I have found to be rather simple: all one needs to do is acquire the Sanguine Rose (given as a quest reward for finishing "A Night to Remember "), a follower and a decent amount of Stamina for running. First, locate the spider den (Look for thick webs and egg sacks. Also listen closely for the distinctive shuffling sound of spider legs). Second, sneak to the den entrance and use the Sanguine Rose to summon a Dremora in the line of sight of the Spiders. The summoning will trigger the hostility of both the Dremora and the Spiders, causing them to attack and fight each other. Your follower will also run off to join the battle. Given the general combat weakness of Frostbite Spiders, the combined efforts of both the Dremora and your follower (assuming they are well enough equiped) will be more than enough to overwhelm and kill upwards of six regular spiders at once, or one Giant Frostbite Spider (on Adept difficulty). As the battle ensues, you come to the final and most important step: RUN! Sheathe your weapon and run as far as possible without entering a loading screen. When the squabble concludes, your follower (And your Dremora, presuming the 60 seconds of it's life haven't expired) will come running back to you, informing you of your victory. Mission accomplished. Now go and claim your reward, be it a word wall, a chest or the completion of a quest. GrumioClemens (talk) 02:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) hearthfire I'd die to have one of those creepers as a exibit in my trophy room, then my aracnidphobia can be cured and shows how much i hate spiders.-- 16:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sneaky-Sneaky The page says that it is "almost impossible" to sneak past the spiders, even with 100 Sneak, but I have no trouble creepin' up on the foulsoume critters wearing full dragonscale and spliting them open with an axe. Thinkin' I might remove that dubious and clearly subjective claim.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 14:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Spit spell It seems the poison 'spit' that Frostbite spider hurl at you is treated as a spell as it can be absorbed by spell absorption, it also seems that magic resistance offers resistance to poison. End Times (talk) 21:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Random Encounter I had a random encounter with frostbite spiders and was wondering whether anyone else had seen this. So, I was travelling through The Reach and came upon two Giant Frostbite Spiders attacking each other, when I approached them, sure enough they became hostile but only attacked once the other was dead. Also there was a dessicated corpse on the ground (maybe what they were fighting over). Anyone else encountered this or was it just me? (By the way, It was on the path leading from Harmungstahl to the nearby Forsworn encampment). 09:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC)